


你的酒气（下）

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797





	你的酒气（下）

相比起小董老板，郑在玹就是个不怎么冷静的生意人，无缘无故消失了快二十四个小时，回来的时候整个人既容光焕发又若有所思，带着徐英浩看不懂的表情。  
郑在玹昨天闻着那道红酒香理智险些全线崩溃，可能他生来就是个酒鬼，所以才不偏不倚栽在醉人的气味里。最后时刻他端详董思成的脸，发情期让他完完全全迷失在原始的欲望里，郑在玹在他脸上看不出一点清醒，知道这不是自愿献身，董思成那一刻甚至未必知道正伏在自己身上的人是谁。所以郑在玹抽出自己的分身，咬住颈后腺体的力度也是点到即止。  
他并非不想一劳永逸，只是希望这定情的仪式并非缘起于趁人之危。  
徐英浩在发呆的郑在玹身边坐下，给自己也倒了一杯红酒，提着酒瓶端详了一番。  
“这瓶酒我跟你说了多少次拿出来尝尝你都不肯，今天怎么就开了？”  
郑在玹回过神扫了他一眼，突然觉得自己的苦恼都不是苦恼，徐英浩的不顺利远远超过他的想象，文泰一拒绝交流，徐英浩屡屡碰壁，现在几乎百炼成钢。  
“你打算放弃文泰一啦。”  
徐英浩把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，然后看着残留的一滴从杯口沿着杯壁重新滑进杯底，眼神都是凉的。  
“我不知道。”  
人与人之间总有一些时刻不需要言语，郑在玹拿起醒酒器给徐英浩倒酒，他们有各自的苦恼，千丝万缕，说出来只会让这团毛线缠得更紧，所以他们默契地举杯。  
“Cheers。”  
也不知道Cheers些什么。

董思成和文泰一之间的关系远比郑在玹和徐英浩以为的亲密。文泰一早早就知道董思成Omega的身份，是两个人之间的小秘密。  
对于董思成来说，文泰一是除了喜欢动手动脚之外没有别的毛病的知心大哥。  
对于文泰一来说，董思成是除了不喜欢回应他满腔热情之外没有别的毛病的可爱小弟。  
文泰一问他昨天为什么旷工，仔细一打量手还受伤了。董思成支支吾吾，正犹豫该怎么回答的时候，被脖子上没褪的痕迹出卖。  
“怎么回事？”文泰一难得拿出老大哥的威严，本是比董思成矮大半个头，一下子气场就长到两米。  
“昨天，昨天就突然发情期…”  
“对方是谁？哪个畜生？”  
“郑…郑在玹…”  
“我说郑在玹昨天怎么没在店里，今天突然满面春风，我就知道这个衣冠禽兽。”  
骂完郑在玹，又数落起董思成。  
“你怎么这么不小心，我不是告诉你要好好保护自己，随身带上抑制剂…”  
董思成不耐烦小声嘟囔：“哥你不也是一样不小心，还说我。”  
文泰一噤声，没错，文泰一也有让他自己想起来就别扭的秘密。

董思成小陀螺一样忙了一整天，他一闲下来就止不住去回想前一天的限制级画面，所以只能不断给自己找事做。他为了展示自己的胸怀坦荡，送酒的活也没有假手他人，倒是郑在玹没有出现。虽然他为了可能的碰面忐忑了一路，但郑在玹的不露面让他深深地失落。  
酒行打烊，董思成坐在柜台后发呆，一天没吃东西心里有一搭没一搭地盘算吃点什么。他今天都不太敢进房间和酒窖，连给客人挑酒都叫店员去的。店员说他闻不出什么，但董思成觉得房间和酒窖都飘着郑在玹的味道。  
或许是心理暗示。  
董思成右手摩擦左手缠着的纱布，之前郑在玹给他换药的时候他看了一眼，伤口挺深的，只是他拒绝了去医院的要求，现在伤口隐隐作痛。他正盘算不如去医院看看，顺路找点东西吃，就听见有一个人手上提着东西敲酒行的门。  
“看不见门口挂着牌子说打烊吗？”小董老板还是走过去看看来人，万一是什么急着用酒的大老板，他不愿意错过生意。  
董思成走过去，站在了距离门边五步远的地方收住了脚步，敲门的人正用手遮光透过玻璃往漆黑的店里看。  
是郑在玹。  
已经是四目对视的状况，门外的人直起了身子退后一步等他开门。  
完了，这下躲无可躲。

郑在玹耐心等董思成不情不愿地给他把门打开，闪身进到店里，他提着东西腾不出手，就用胳膊肘推着董思成往阁楼上走。  
郑在玹看了一眼坐在桌旁的人，两只手交叠搭在桌边，低眉顺眼看着桌面不知道在想什么，偶尔抬眼看看自己的脸，像极了主人下班归来朝着主人撒娇的小奶猫，表情和姿态都在埋怨，今天自己没有人陪多寂寞。  
保温桶放在桌上：“还没吃东西吧。”  
小猫点点头。  
医药箱放在桌上：“伤也没去医院看看吧。”  
小猫又点点头。  
“那想我没有？”  
小猫惯性点头，慢半拍意识到他承认了什么。来不及反悔。  
郑在玹伸手去揉他的头毛：“真乖。”

这只猫他养定了。

拆纱布的时候董思成龇牙咧嘴，手上伤了今天就该休息的，搞得现在纱布和伤口粘在一起扯不开，真的是不让人省心的小家伙。  
郑在玹也跟着难受：“忍一忍，很快就好了。”  
拆下纱布，涂好药，郑在玹细细地给他缠干净的纱布。  
“我今天不是故意不去找你的，”柔声细语地解释给他听，“我听泰一哥说才知道，你来了。”  
泰一哥当然不是好声好气地说，而是叉着腰教训了他一顿。  
“我想你今天应该不会来，本来就打算晚上来看你的，下午就去买菜想做饭给你吃，没想到错过了。”  
“包好了，吃饭吧。”  
董思成把手从郑在玹掌心收回来，又一次搭在了桌边，还是一言不发。  
郑在玹叹了口气：“我随便做了一点，不知道合不合你胃口。”  
鸡汤、青椒炒肉、香煎黄鱼、蚝油芥蓝，还有一块红丝绒蛋糕。  
用勺子挖了一口饭递到一动不动的人嘴边，董思成拒绝了投喂，用没受伤的手接过勺子，自己吃了下去。  
“挺好吃的。”

郑在玹此行的目的，当然不是送饭换药这么简单，他低声下气地询问，才在文泰一那里得到了董思成对自己也有好看的肯定答案。  
“只是有好感哦，你不要太自作多情。”  
有好感就足够郑在玹一蹦三尺高。

“不赶我走了吗？”郑在玹把保温桶洗好，药箱收进柜子里，顺便拿出他藏在角落里的抑制剂。  
“不然，你以后都不要用抑制剂了吧。”郑在玹把抑制剂放在桌上，两手伸展开，好像自己真的是个待价而沽的商品：“我随时可以给你用。”  
一句话就让董思成炸了毛，抬起头又看到郑在玹不以为意的笑。  
“郑老板，你把我当什么人？”  
被人凶了也不恼。  
“我把你当做我喜欢的人。”  
收紧双臂把董思成圈进势力范围。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“想和你谈恋爱，跟上过床没有关系，我们从头开始谈恋爱。”  
再难驯服的小猫都在这怀抱里温顺起来，在郑在玹怀里拱了拱，寻找更舒适的姿势。  
郑在玹对怀里这个散发红酒味道的人向来贪杯，拥抱不足以表达心情。  
“可以吗？”郑在玹嘴上问他许可，身体早已慢慢贴近。  
董思成脸腾地一下红了，摇着头伸手抵在郑在玹胸口。  
“说好的从头开始。”  
郑在玹握着胸口的手，语气无奈又宠溺：“好，从头开始。”

从头开始的恋情，被徐英浩用高中生的爱情来形容，黏糊糊的。  
手机绝不离身，大事小情都要分享，随时了解对方的动向；工作的时候突然傻笑，对周围的人都温柔可亲；从董思成手里接过酒箱一定要凑过去偷香，还要刻意抚摸过人家的手，占尽便宜。但是把人带到酒吧是绝对禁止的，理由是酒吧里鱼龙混杂，而小董老板必须得藏起来自己偷偷欣赏。

实际上，徐英浩更为烦闷，文泰一明知董思成一个Omega和郑在玹两情相悦，为什么依然对自己无动于衷。  
他心里已经有答案了，只是不想承认。爱情的玄幻之处有时候就在于，日子再长，该不爱还是爱不上。  
情绪爆发在徐英浩把一个喝醉的人从文泰一身上扯开。  
“你他妈也是个成年人为什么连保护自己的基本能力都没有？”  
“这不用你管吧。”  
“你以为我想管？”  
争执的声音被麦克风扩大把不检点的酒鬼都吓醒了酒，一个劲儿地道歉。  
“滚！”  
异口同声地喊出来，又同时转身，一个拿着吉他冲出酒馆，一个丢下托盘摔上休息室的门。

收到文泰一安全到家的消息，董思成才把精神集中在一杯杯喝伏特加的徐英浩身上，郑在玹不喜欢伏特加，这种回甘不足的酒带着急于喝醉的酗酒者的粗糙，所以就在旁边一小口一小口地陪着。  
把睡着的徐英浩安置在床上，郑在玹坚持送董思成回酒行，一路送到房间里，然后趴在董思成肩头说自己醉了累了走不动了，非要人家收留。  
当然，已经不是第一次有这种赖皮的要求。  
郑在玹缠着他接吻，唇齿触碰间跟他抱怨，伏特加不好喝，问董思成是不是自己现在口腔里的味道都不够甜。  
室内气温上升，渐渐出来的信息素味道把欲望具象化，而郑在玹总是顾及那一句“从头开始恋爱”，及时收手，捏了捏董思成的下巴说去洗澡了。  
之前几次都是这样，不管亲昵到呼吸多粗重，最后都只是抱着睡觉。  
董思成把自己清理得干干净净，带着决心走出浴室。

郑在玹正盯着醒酒器里的红酒研究，董思成蹭到郑在玹的身边，拿过醒酒器放在桌上。  
“有我，还需要红酒吗？”董思成伏在郑在玹身边气息灼灼。  
春心荡漾之前，郑在玹被吓得抖了抖，回过头确认跟自己说话的是不是自己男友。刚回过头嘴角就被吻住，嘴唇温温软软，第一次撩拨别人的男孩紧闭双眼，表情是掩饰不住的羞赧。  
郑在玹觉得好笑，等着他下一步的动作。  
董思成在他唇上辗转，红酒味弥散开来，顺势坐在郑在玹的大腿上。郑在玹圈住董思成的腿，让他能安稳地动作，不至于从自己身上跌下去，闭着眼享受没有经验的小朋友从自己的唇吻到鼻尖脸侧，舔咬自己的耳朵，又在自己的脖子上留下痕迹。  
平日里总是如饥似渴的人主动撩拨下却懒懒的不给他回应，董思成挫败感十足，支起身子问：“不要吗？”  
怎么可能不要。  
郑在玹不屑回答，一只手拉着他的脖子狠狠吻住，另一只手不由分说扯掉他的裤子，分开他的双腿挂在自己腰上，然后站起身不顾董思成的惊呼把他压在了桌上。  
桌子很凉，下半身被褪干净的董思成肌肤贴在上面被激得发抖，自动自发交叉双腿向危险的热源靠近。  
“这么想要？”  
被郑在玹调笑的人不满他突然从深吻中抽离，也羞于回答他提出的问题，牙齿咬住下唇眼神里满是娇嗔。  
再一次压下去吻他，紧紧束缚他的腰贴近自己，扭曲的姿态。董思成两只手撑在桌子上寻找稳定感，撑着的胳膊让他锁骨和脖子之间形成凹陷，郑在玹抓起没来得及喝的红酒向那一处倒去，醒得刚刚好的深红色液体晃晃荡荡，郑在玹早就分不清是真实的酒香还是眼前人的体味，只是抬起董思成的下巴，凑过去用最原始的方式把他锁骨间的液体尽数舔进嘴里。  
绝世滋味。  
锁骨盛不下的酒顺着董思成的身体滑下去，郑在玹自然是不肯浪费一丝一毫追着红酒逃逸的路径全部追回。  
郑在玹盯着董思成的眼睛慢慢埋首在董思成胸前，上次在地下酒窖郑在玹就发现，胸前的两点是董思成的开关，轻轻触碰就足够让他缴械投降，郑在玹用嘴唇抿住其中一个，果然立刻就感受到胸腔剧烈起伏。顺着他的胸口，董思成压抑的呻吟因为胸腔共振显得格外低沉性感。  
被侵蚀得实在难耐，董思成手指插进郑在玹发间，向后仰头迎合纵容。郑在玹的信息素爆发得厉害，好像打碎了一整瓶香水，凛冽刺鼻，董思成闻着鼻腔发凉，身体早已经做好了迎接冲击的准备，桌台上已经因为体液分泌而变得黏腻潮湿。  
“在…嗯…在玹。”董思成放下身段哀求，郑在玹才终于放弃轮流进攻他的胸前已经妖异凸起的红樱。  
郑在玹笑起来，是董思成熟悉的带着邪气的笑，果然他毫无征兆地一指探入，来回搅动帮他打开小穴。  
“思成比上次在酒窖里咬得还要紧呢。”  
“原来我们小董老板清醒的时候更没羞没臊。”  
“想要吗？”  
这一轮的胜负早已分明，董思成已经被脱得赤条条，而郑在玹除了衣襟半开，身上的衣服一件不少。郑在玹隔着裤子顶弄，他的裆部早已撑起帐篷。  
“思成想要，得自己动手哦。”  
玫瑰和天竺葵的味道或许是催情，董思成果真自己动手去解他的裤子，双手在情欲之下不听使唤，好不容易把小在玹放出来，扶着发烫的柱体塞进自己身体。  
郑在玹看着他一点点把自己的东西吃进去，难耐的呻吟还带上鼻音，他笨拙的、毫无经验的吞吐完全不够郑在玹消磨，只让他那一处更加火热。  
终于是失去耐心，郑在玹按住他的后腰一把将董思成扯向自己，突然整根埋入董思成无法适应，尖叫声冲破喉咙，他向后仰去，纤长的天鹅颈筋骨尽现。相比起舒适，痛感占了上风，董思成怀疑为什么上次在酒窖自己的记忆断断续续还能隐约回忆起快感，明明被撑开是这么痛的事情。  
郑在玹按住他的腰大力冲撞缓释自己，被顶得不断后退的董思成被他捞回来，郑在玹发现他眼角控制不住的眼泪直留到发鬓才后知后觉自己的鲁莽。郑在玹动作放缓，上次已经摸清董思成的底细，轻轻松松找到那个让他失去理智的命门，一下下耐心磨蹭。  
伸手拂去他的眼泪，探头过去叼他的耳垂。  
“对不起，弄痛思思了对不对。”  
董思成第一次清醒地感受到交合带来的快感，脚趾扣紧指尖去抓郑在玹环在自己腰上的胳膊，陌生的感受和羞耻心一起找上门，所有感官集中在下身，好像有什么东西顺着身体的经脉直爬进心里，带着自己身体内又痛又痒，那感觉又让人上瘾。董思成迎合别人的侵略，电流直冲到头顶，把自己整个投入郑在玹的怀抱，咬住郑在玹锻炼得宜的肩颈。  
若是此刻有人闯入房间，一定会被房间里的红酒和香水混杂的味道逼退，而两个当事人早已经无知无觉，互相缠绕需索，连原本放得端端正正的桌子都渐渐歪斜。  
郑在玹已经深入到董思成的关口，生殖腔被顶开给董思成带来陌生的痛觉，忍不住哼出声，这一声听在郑在玹耳朵里就是拒绝的意思，所以他即使意犹未尽也退出来射在了他腿上。  
董思成被抱到床上，桌子上的一轮他已经有点疲倦了，可郑在玹显然还精神得很。  
“思成要睡了吗？”  
“思成现在就睡的话，我可能会失眠诶。”含沙射影的再度邀请。  
董思成抿着嘴笑，抬手环住他的脖子以牙还牙。  
“在玹想要的话，得自己动手哦。”  
“嗯，你别反悔。”  
郑在玹自己动手，丰衣足食，还没有真刀真枪干进去，就把人弄到神魂颠倒在自己面前双腿大张，董思成尊重本能的样子让郑在玹发狂，理智全无。  
董思成感觉自己要被折断了，若他们是电影里的场景，那也一定是从封面就能看出色情的成人电影，绝对没有大导演镜头里浪漫情事的美感。  
征服欲让郑在玹还是顶到了最深处，他露出尖牙去寻找他脖子后面红酒味的香源。停下动作喘息，在董思成耳边蛊惑。  
“可…可以吗？”  
收到申请的人没有说话，郑在玹只是感觉他在自己腰间的腿缠紧了一点，然后抱上自己的脖子。  
他用身体告诉他，自己许可了这份占有。

激情一褪董思成总是会立刻睡着，连着两次都是这样，郑在玹揽着他盯着看，指腹忍不住来回抚摸自己刚刚咬过的地方感觉自己被满足感填满，以后他的红酒味道里会加上自己的香，以后满世界都会知道，就算他是世界上最好的佳酿，也已经被人精心收藏。

文泰一突然从酒吧辞职，连最后一个月的工资都没拿，无声无息的消失了，甚至辞职的短信都是发给董思成的。  
董思成急急忙忙把短信给郑在玹看，两个人面面相觑，只能盯着短信反反复复地看，想不出跟徐英浩交代的办法。  
“思成，我出去散心，酒吧的工作不干了，你记得帮我和老板说一声。”  
徐老板听说自己的驻唱歌手罢工表情十分冷静，收拾酒杯的手都没有停下来。亏得郑在玹害怕他撒气在董思成身上，一直把董思成圈在怀里。  
徐英浩的态度让董思成不乐意了。  
“如果不是你不负责任提上裤子就跑，泰一哥怎么会这样。”  
董思成挣开郑在玹赌气离开，郑在玹追出去之前瞪了徐英浩一眼：“你怎么回事？”

徐英浩也很委屈，穿上裤子就走的明明是文泰一。  
酒后乱性的俗套故事，当然了，只有徐英浩本人知道自己究竟是不是真的酒醉失智。徐英浩一早起床，担心酒店食物不好吃，穿上衣服出去买。前脚出门，后脚假寐的文泰一就睁了眼，失望伤心地走了，甚至连房费都是文泰一结的。  
徐英浩提着早点回到房间，清洁阿姨正在换床单，房间里阳光充足，亮得徐英浩心慌。  
他们互相以为对方一夜风流，所以之后的日子彼此态度越冷漠心里怨念就越深刻。  
“所以说呀，善用外卖软件真的非常重要。”听完故事的小董老板总结经验教训，然后还提着郑在玹的耳朵：“因为泰一哥的事，我差点以为你也是这样的人。”  
郑在玹听完正襟危坐：“善用外卖软件真的非常重要。”

文泰一用这样回去很没面子的理由拒绝立刻回到这个城市的邀请，只是徐英浩的被从黑名单里拉了出来，发出的消息也会显示出一个小小的已读。  
郑在玹和董思成置办了新房子，乔迁的那一天只请了徐英浩来温居。新房子窗明几净，有一个很大的吧台。  
徐英浩把家里的酒一瓶一瓶看过去：“在家放这么多酒？”  
小情侣完全没听到他在说什么，正亲亲热热在厨房，一个煮菜一个在旁边涮盘子，洗盘子的挥着手里的百洁布一脸兴奋絮絮叨叨。

徐英浩笑了笑，拿着手机过来和两个人自拍，随手发给熟悉的号码。  
刚刚落地看到信息的文泰一提着行李箱坐上出租车，哼，把我家小思成拍的不好看，等一下我亲自拍给你看。

 

END


End file.
